nunca más
by Rinizabeth Calii Di Reaper
Summary: cuando Liz escucha un ruido extraño, despierta a Kid en medio de la noche para que la acompañe a ver lo que es. mi primer Fic... muy mal Summary :D solo un poquito de KidxLiz. inspirado por el "cuervo" de Poe.


En un movimiento completamente rápido, el shinigami despertó de forma violenta mirando a lo que él creía ser una de sus armas. Exactamente a las tres y cuarto de la noche.

Puesto en medio de la realidad y el sueño, el chico busco en su oscura habitación el origen de la voz que parecía llamarlo, poco a poco busco incorporarse a la realidad parpadeando un par de veces averiguando si esto daba resultado, sin embargo por más que trataba no lograba distinguir más allá de que delante de su cama se encontraba estática una mujer (por su puesto que en este punto no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cuál de las dos mujeres que Vivian en su casa era) bajo un momento de reflexionarlo de forma profunda la silueta femenina delante de el pareció perder un poco la compostura y comenzó a llamarlo con más fuerza.

-¡Kid!- llamo esa voz inigualable. Y para kid esa voz fue la clave de todo.

-¿…Liz?- susurro el sin darse cuenta de que estaba pensando en voz alta. Para su suerte Liz hizo caso omiso a su inexplicable confusión entre ella y su hermana y prosiguió con sus llamados.

-Kid, ¿estás despierto?-

-no tonta, estoy dormido. – respondió con un tono claramente sarcástico, provocando enojo en Liz. -¿Qué quieres?-

- es que…. Es que…- la voz de Liz temblaba, y a pesar de la densa oscuridad de la noche Kid podía jurar que la veía temblar.

-¿Qué?- el insistió comenzando a estar impaciente. Liz tomo un largo respiro y se acercó un poco más hacía donde estaba su técnico.

-hay algo… abajo….- ella susurro en un hilo de voz apenas audible.

-¿Qué?- el repitió sin haberla entendido del todo.

-hay algo… ¡abajo!- soltó Liz con un susurro más fuerte. – hay un ruido raro que viene de abajo…-

-¿y por qué no le dices a Patty?- kid pregunto un poco molesto.

-porque si la despierto va a matarme.- Liz contesto mirándolo como si eso fuese lo más razonable del mundo. A su vez kid no pudo evitar imaginarse a una pequeña Liz siendo devorada por una monstruosa Patty y ante tal acontecimiento el shinigami comprendió el por qué Liz había pedido de su ayuda en primer lugar. Entonces salió de la cama mientras Liz se ponía a su lado sin hacer ruido, y tras pasarse una mano por el pelo miro de reojo el reloj de la pared.

-esta es una hora completamente inapropiada para despertarme ¿lo sabes Liz?- él dijo en un tono casi frío.

-si son solo las…- Liz se detuvo para mirar el mismo reloj que kid había visto hace un rato y entonces se congelo en el acto. –bu-bueno son solo las tres. ¡Pero todo está bien! Aun puedes seguir durmiendo después de esto.- Liz movió las manos tratando de dar una explicación.

-no es eso, son las tres… ¡¿tienes idea de la terrible asimetría de ese número?!- tras esta respuesta Liz rodo los ojos.

-no seas estúpido y vamos.- ella regaño y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo de la mansión detrás de su técnico. Apenas este abrió la puerta que daba al pasillo, Liz no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos de lo que ella creía que podía haber en la parte de abajo de la mansión, lo único que sabía con certeza era que esta cosa era bastante ruidosa.

Death City, fue siempre (al parecer de liz) una cuidad bastante oscura no como lo era Nueva york sin embargo. Si no fuese por la constante luz de la luna que cubría esa parte de nevada ella juraba que no sería capaz de ver nada; a pesar de saber que sus pensamientos eran completamente exagerados dado que como en todas las ciudades, miles de luces cubrían a Death city de noche sobre todo por el hecho de estar cerca de las Vegas. Entonces no era esta cuidad lo que a Liz le parecía tan devastadoramente oscura, sino más bien era esta mansión en la que hace unos meses comenzó a vivir junto a su hermana.

Era esta mansión la parte de Death city a la que a ella simplemente aterraba bajo la manta de oscuridad que la cubría de noche, ella siempre había pensado que era por el simple hecho de no estar acostumbrada a vivir en un lugar tan grande que le parecía más oscura de lo normal pero parte de ella también había comenzado a creer que si en este lugar su técnico se había criado prácticamente solo, entonces esta casa solo reflejaba esa soledad. Y esa soledad era entonces una oscuridad permanente.

-¿estás bien?- kid pregunto mirándola, entonces Liz tomo en cuenta de que todo este tiempo había estado sumergida dentro de sus pensamientos.

-estoy bien.- afirmo finalmente sin dejar de seguirlo. Apenas se había dado cuenta de que ahora mismo se encontraban bajando la escalera y francamente se sintió como una tonta al poder distraerse de forma tan sencilla. ¿Qué acaso kid había estado callado durante todo el tiempo que recorrieron el pasillo? Simplemente este chico podía llegar a ser increíblemente extraño a veces.

El sonido hueco que hacían los escalones tras cada paso que los dos daban rompían el silencio mortal en el camino, otras cosa que a liz se le hacía raro en este shinigami obsesivo y para no quedar atrapada en sus pensamientos otra vez trato de no pensar mucho en eso. Al llegar abajo Kid se detuvo.

-¿de dónde venía el sonido?

-cerca de la cocina.- la chica respondió rápidamente.

-pudo haber sido tu imaginación o un sueño.- kid parecía estar tratando de convencerla de que fuera lo que fuera no era razón para despertarlo.

-¿y si es un Kishin?- Liz dio una respuesta que a kid le pareció completamente exagerada. Entonces la rubia señalo el lugar de donde creyó haber oído el ruido. -¡ahora ve a revisar!- ordeno.

-bien, pero prende la luz- Kid suspiro y camino hacía donde liz le había señalado. Ignorando las órdenes de kid de prender la luz (por el miedo que le producía saber que era esa cosa) Ella no prendió la luz y se quedó parada esperándolo. Pasaron un par de minutos en los que kid se había perdido en medio de la oscuridad y solo podía oír los sonidos que producían sus pasos , pero para su mala suerte el sonido que la había sacado de su sueño resonó otra vez en la habitación. No era un sonido del todo desconocido… más bien parecía ser de un animal.

-ya encontré el problema.- dijo Kid acercándose lentamente a Liz. La mujer lo miro curiosa al darse cuenta de él sonreía y que tenía algo sobre el hombro, hasta que finalmente se acercó a tal punto de que ya podía mirarlo con claridad.

Sus ojos se abrieron de asombro y lo único que hizo casi de una forma automática fue retroceder unos pasos. Frente a ella estaba Death the Kid con nada más que un enorme cuervo parado en el hombro derecho.

-¿¡qué demonios es eso!?- Liz se sentía algo histérica.

-solo es un cuervo, Liz.- el chico trato de calmarla. –Parece que entro por una ventana antes de cerrarla y estaba tratando de salir.-

-¿Sa-salir?- repito -¿¡y tenía que hacer tanto ruido!?-

-estaba asustado, igual que tú. Te aseguro que él te tiene más miedo que tú a él.- kid miro al cuervo sobre su hombro y lo acaricio de manera natural.

Liz no podía creer que este chico delante de ella estuviese acariciando un cuervo como si esto fuese lo más natural del mundo, pero por otro lado Kid era un shinigami y su padre la muerte misma, alguna relación había que tener un cuervo con la muerte.

-Edgar Allan Poe escribió una vez un poema sobre un cuervo…- el shinigami murmuro. Liz lo miro confundida, entonces el prosiguió –el poema trataba sobre la extraña visita de un cuervo parlante a un hombre afligido de amor y del lento deceso a la locura del mismo. El hombre llora la pérdida de su amada y el cuervo solo lo aflige más mientras pronuncia de manera repetitiva la frase "Nunca más"- cuando finalmente termino su relato kid se quedó pensativo, mirando hacía una de las ventana que reflejaba una tenue luz. Casi como si este cuervo parado sobre su hombro le trajera un extraño recuerdo borroso.

"nunca más" fue la frase que se repetía dentro de la mente de la chica, noto entonces que su técnico estaba extrañamente relajado, algo que parecía imposible en él. Sin embargo Liz también noto esta extraña expresión que el sostenía; serio como siempre pero aun así… el parecía raramente nostálgico por algún motivo. Ella entonces comprendió que debía guardar silencio contemplando la oscuridad que la rodeaba y escuchando los débiles aleteos que el ave producía al batir sus alas.

Ella no tenía idea del porque esta conversación había inicia, ¿Por qué él había dicho algo sobre un poema? ¿Por qué de la nada se había quedado así de callado? Y por supuesto ¿Por qué a ella esto le parecía tan nostálgico también? Solo estaba hay… parada en la sala principal de la mansión a las tres y media de la noche atrapada entre su técnico y un cuervo Y pese al sueño que la consumía ella no dio ninguna queja al respecto, ella no comento nada, ella estaba ahí solo tratando de entender la relación de la muerte y los cuervos.

-Kid…- ella casi susurro sin la intención de molestarlo. –Creo que ya es hora de que lo deje salir.- Liz solo se acercó unos pasos más a él tratando de no asustar al pájaro.

-si…- respondió mirando directo a los ojos del cuervo y acariciando su cabeza por última vez. Pasaron unos segundo antes de que kid abriera esa ventana y dejara al ave del otro lado de esta. Para la sorpresa de Liz, el cuervo se quedó en silencio mirando al shinigami frente a él y poco después volvió a abrir sus alas para comenzar el vuelo a través de la noche. –La próxima vez despierta a Patty.- el la miro.

-como sea ¿Qué diablo fue eso?- Liz puso sus manos en su cadera mostrando disgusto.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-ese raro momento "intimo" entre tú y ese pájaro feo"- después de esta explicación Kid la miro ofendido.

-en primer lugar Liz, no es un "pájaro feo" es un cuervo y en segundo lugar… no fue nada.-

-mentiroso.- dijo ella con voz seria.

-no es mentira, ahora vamos a dormir.- Kid comenzó a caminar de regreso a su pieza mientras Liz lo miraba aun intrigada. Ella estaba convencida de que algo poco común había pasado, aunque claro, nada en este chico era "Común" y eso era algo que ella sabía certeramente.

-de verdad eres un hombre raro ¿sabías?-

-¿por no tenerle miedo a los cuervos?- respondió obviamente refiriéndose a ella, Liz lo miro con rabia y el solo soltó un suspiro antes de hablar. -… es solo… cuando era más pequeño solían haber muchos cuervos por aquí.- kid explico, y su arma cambio rápidamente de humor pensando en lo que él había dicho.

A decir verdad ella no sabía absolutamente nada de su técnico más allá de su amor a la simetría, por un lado era razonable ya que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se habían conocido y hace solo algunos meses había logrado formar un lazo de admiración que ayudaba a la resonancia de almas entre ellos y su hermana, pero más allá de eso Liz sabía que también debía de saber algo más sobre el sobre todo por el hecho de que ahora estaba viviendo bajo su mismo techo y recibía todo a través de él. Aun así muy a su pesar, kid no era una persona abierta ni una persona cariñosa o afectiva. Ella pensaba que para poder saber más cosas sobre él tenía que lograr ganar la suficiente confianza para poder contarle sobre su vida o esperar que el tiempo los uniera de algún modo, ya que si bien Patty era una persona que se podía leer fácilmente entonces Kid era un libro completamente cerrado.

-hace un tiempo los cuervos dejaron de venir.- prosiguió mirando a la rubia. –no es que me importe… pero me sorprendió ver uno, pensé que ya no se acercarían aquí.- después de esa respuesta Liz medito bien lo que iba a preguntar a continuación pero por algún motivo sentía la inevitable necesidad de saberlo.

-¿desde cuándo dejaron de venir? – la chica pregunto casi con un poco de timidez, y se dio cuenta de que Kid también pensó un par de segundo la respuesta.

-desde que tú y Patty llegaron.- respondió monótonamente. –los cuervos están asociados a la muerte Liz… y desde que tú y Patty están aquí este lugar ya no parece tan "muerto"- Liz alzo la vista que estaba fija en el suelo.

-¿Muerto?- ella repitió.

-ya no hay tanta soledad, pero tampoco hay más silencio. "nunca más"- esa última frase fue claramente para recordarle lo que el cuervo solía decir en el poema que anteriormente le había mencionado, y sin darse cuenta el arma se encontraba ahora sonriendo para sí misma con los ojos del shinigami mirándola. -¿Qué pasa?- pregunto al misterioso silencio de parte de ella, entonces Liz levanto la vista alejando esos pensamientos de su mente devolviéndole una mirada ahora enojada.

-¿¡estás diciéndome ruidosa!?- murmuro ofendida. Kid cambio su rostro a una expresión extrañada.

-si Liz… te estoy diciendo Ruidosa.- Kid suspiro y respondió con sarcasmo. –Ahora vamos a dormir.- comenzó a camianr en dirección a las escaleras.

-oye ¡espérame!- Liz gimió dándose cuenta de que la estaba dejando sola.

-apúrate, mañana tengo un día muy ocupado revisando que todos los cuadros de la casa estén completamente rectos y…. y… ¡los cuadros! Liz ahora que estamos despiertos tenemos que revisar lo cuadros si no, te aseguro que no volveré a dormir.- Kid se acercó a Liz casi desesperado y hay estaba de nuevo, el extraño carácter de su técnico atormentándola como de costumbre.

-muérete.- Liz respondió tan rápido como pudo caminado más adelante.

-¡pe-pero Liz! Yo te ayude- el respondió mirándola de forma amenazante.

-esto es completamente diferente, además puedes revisar eso mañana ¿¡quieres ser normal e irte a dormir!?-

-pero…-

-Mañana, kid, MAÑANA.-

-bien…- por una vez en su vida parecía que el sueño le ganaba a su obsesión y esto hizo que la rubia se sintiera completamente aliviada pensando que no tendría que quedarse hasta las ocho de la mañana con un loco revisando los cuadros de la casa. –Liz…- dijo kid en un hilo de voz mientras subían los primeros escalones.

-¿Qué?- se dio vuelta para verlo.

-no tienes por que tenerle miedo a los cuervos.-

-oh, cállate ¿quieres?- respondió disgustada retomando su camino por las escaleras.

-digo, si es que esto se vuelve a repetir sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿verdad?-

-acabas de decirme que la próxima vez llame a Patty.- la conversación prosiguió mientras caminaban.

-lo eh reconsiderado.- el dejo de caminar provocando que Liz también lo hiciera. –Mi deber es protegerte a ti y a Patty.-

-ya veo.- ella sonrió burlona –veo que esto de los cuervos te afecto.-

-en absoluto.- prosiguió doblando por el pasillo alejándose hacía su habitación dejando a Liz parada en el pasillo. –"mi alma está atrapada bajo la sombra de ese cuervo y no será liberada nunca más"- y con esta respuesta final el chico desapareció en medio de la oscuridad dejando a su desconcertada arma en silencio total.

-¿Qué le pasa a este tipo?- murmuro ella moviendo la cabeza en signo de negación… Y entonces comprendido en su totalidad. Es verdad que su alma siempre estaría atrapada en esa absorta soledad y sin embargo ella y su hermana lograrían liberarlo, sin importar cuanto tiempo dejaran pasar o cuantas cosas habrían que enfrentar esa unión de admiración crecería y se convertiría en un lazo inquebrantable, irrompible y firme.

Y el no volvería a jamás a la soledad, ella no lo permitiría

Nunca más.

**Soul eater pertenece al gran Atsushi Okubo y "El cuervo" a Edgar Allan Poe **

**gracias por leer :D**


End file.
